1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a semiconductor array substrate thereof, and more particularly to an LCD panel with super-high aperture (SHA) and a semiconductor array substrate thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress in the thin-display technology, various thin-display devices, having the advantages of small size, light weight, low radiation and low power consumption, have become the prior choice for consumers when purchasing display device or TV. Of the thin-display devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) device is relatively cheap and has a wide range of product line, hence having become one of the most popular thin-display devices in the market. However, as the LCD device is gaining a greater popularity, consumers also have higher and higher expectations for the display quality of the LCD device, such as display brightness and contrast.
Currently, an LCD panel with super-high aperture (SHA) technique is developed. With the disposition of a planar layer in the structure of a TFT substrate, the area of the pixel electrodes is increased, hence increasing the aperture ratio and improving the display contrast and brightness. Referring to FIG. 1, an LCD panel using SHA technology from the prior art is shown. The LCD panel 100 includes a color filter substrate 110, a liquid crystal layer 130 and a TFT substrate 150. In the SHA technology, a planar layer 159 of a high transparent specialty resin is disposed between the pixel electrodes 161 and metal wires (such as the data line 153) of the TFT substrate 150. The planar layer 159 has a flat surface for reducing the distortion, diffusion or reflection of the light. Besides, the planar layer 159 has a thickness for increasing the distance between the pixel electrodes 161 and the data lines 153 and thus reducing the capacitor effect between the data lines 153 and the pixel electrodes 161 as well as the risk of short-circuiting between the pixel electrodes 161 and the metal wires. As the area of each pixel electrode 161 corresponding to each pixel is increased, the aperture ratio is increased, and the display brightness and display quality are increased as well. Besides, the liquid crystal layer 130 has several edge electric field regions B corresponding to the edge of the pixel electrodes 161.
However, in the manufacturing process of the LCD 100 panel, when the color filter substrate 110 is assembled with the TFT substrate 150, alignment offset may occur easily. When the color filter substrate 110 and the TFT substrate 150 are offset, the black matrix 117 disposed on the color filter substrate 110 cannot be located exactly above the gap 161a of the adjacent pixel electrodes 161. Thus, the backlight D passing through the edge electric field regions B of the liquid crystal layer 130 at a certain angle cannot be blocked by the black matrix 117. Therefore, the slanting light leakage of the LCD panel 100 occurs and the display quality is deteriorated.
To solve the slanting light leakage caused by alignment offset, the most commonly used solution is to widen the black matrix 117 disposed on the color filter substrate 110 so as to block the backlight D passing through the edge electric field regions B at certain angle. However, the increase in the width of the black matrix 117 relatively decreases the aperture ratio of the LCD panel 100.
Thus, how to increase the aperture ratio and avoid the slanting light leakage at the same time has become one of the major issues to be resolved.